I Believe In Yesterday
by bohemiangirl75
Summary: Samantha McCartney is a Belfast girl, through and through, but when trouble brews she has to leave for Liverpool to stay with her Grandad and cousin Paul. What will happen? rubbish summary, read the actual story
1. Nowhere Girl

**Hello guys! So you may not know but I am a huge Beatlemaniac so this is a Beatles fan fic. **

**And yeah I know the troubles in Belfast (where I'm from) didn't start until the late 60's but this is fiction.**

**P.S. I don't own the Beatles. **

**P.P.S. I wish I did**

**January 1957, Belfast, Northern Ireland**

I sat around the radio with my mum, dad and younger brother while the presenter announced that the Ulster Volunteer Force had thrown a bomb through the window of a civilian woman's home and she had been killed. Widespread riots had broken out. Belfast, the one place I called home, was no longer safe.

"Samantha, there's no chance you're staying here love," said my mother.

"Mummy, where else can I go?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You're going to Liverpool to stay with your granddad,"

"Granda Pat?" I asked. "Just me and him?"

"Wise up, your cousin Paul and his da Jim live with him too,"

"Right, fine I'll go pack," I sighed, going upstairs.

Before we go any further, let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm Samantha Mc Cartney, I'm 16 and I'm from Belfast, Northern Ireland. The reason my granda lives in Liverpool is because he's from Dublin, he moved up here and had my mummy, then moved over to Liverpool and had my Uncle Jim and stayed there ever since.

Throwing some clothes and money in a suitcase, I went downstairs.

"Right Ma, how do you expect me to get Liverpool? Are you not coming with me?" I asked.

"You'll go by boat from the docks and no, I've to stay here with your da," she replied, tears filling up her eyes.

I bit my lip. "When am I going?"

"As soon as I can get you on a boat. Come on we go down and check the times,"

We made our way round to the docks; it only took five minutes because we live round the corner. I didn't want to leave Belfast. The only people I'd know in Liverpool would be my Granda, uncle and cousin. But I knew there was no arguing with my mother about it, she wasn't having me here when there was trouble going on, not a chance of it.

"Right love, there's a boat in five minutes. I've paid the man and he says a lady on the boat'll look after you. Granda Pat will meet you in Liverpool. I love you," she said, hugging me.

"I love you too," I said, hugging her back. "Don't get blown up by a bomb," I whispered, only half joking.

"Aye, love, hold your whisht," she said, winking.

I got on to the boat and sat down. It was really more like a ferry, and there was a cafeteria where you could get drinks, so I bought a Tizer and a packet of crisps and sat and read my book, until finally, at long last, we were in Liverpool.


	2. Football!

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this so far, I'm enjoying writing it! Yeah I know the first chapter was crap, but hopefully this one will make up for it! For those of you who were reading my story Our Life We Changed, expect an update soon! Imagine Granda Pat as the granddad from A Hard Day's Night. (The Beatles film) Also because this is written from a Northern Irish person's point of view (is Sam my alter ego? Hehe) some of the words might be different, if you don't get them, by all means, message me or put in a review. On the subject, review please, they inspire me to write more based off whatever criticism/praise I get and you'll get a cookie. (virtual of course ;D)**

**P.S: I didn't steal the idea for this story from anyone, a girl reviewed me and said I did, but I've read one fic on here about the Beatles and it's about these girls in an orphanage who get to meet them or something.**

**Hannah :D**

****

I took a few deep breaths before stepping off on to the Liverpool dock. It was 5pm, so the first shades of darkness were beginning to creep in. I looked around the portside for my granda, but he was nowhere to be found. I was beginning to worry. I was on new turf on my own and it was starting to get dark.

"Is that my Sammy all grown up?" I heard a thick Dublin accent call behind me.

I turned round and it was Pat.

"Granda!" I said, hugging him. "It's been way too long!"

"It has indeed," he chuckled.

I love my granda. He's not one of them really boring, old fashioned grandparents, he's way more fun and he's always pulling pranks of some sort.

"It's getting rather cold, let's get back, Paul's there waiting,"

"What about Uncle Jim?" I asked.

"Your uncle is away in Bath with business, so I've to take care you of you two sprouts. Why'd our Mary send you over anyway?" he replied.

"Troubles starting Granda. The UVF threw a bomb through some old girl's window and it killed her. She's a Protestant to," I said, shuddering.

"Attacking their own people, typical. Well you'll be safe here love," he said, smiling.

"I hope so. Will I still have to go to school and all?"

"Probably. 16, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Only for a year then, at Quarrybank, then we'll get you into college or something after that," said Granda.

"Will I be here that long?" I asked.

"Love, if the results of the Easter Rising are anything to go by, you'll be here a while,"

It suddenly dawned on me that I was starting a whole new life. I'd be lucky if I ever saw Belfast again. I wasn't stupid, I knew my parents might be murdered. My dad's brother has strong links to the IRA and if the UVF were to get hold of that information, they would take my entire family out. And then probably come looking for me. _Don't think like that Sambo. Come on, new place, new life, new start. _I thought.

"Come on in love, we're here," said Pat, interrupting my thoughts and unlocking a door.

_Home sweet home._

I went into the lounge and set my suitcase and backpack down.

Granda Pat opened a door in the kitchen and shouted down. "Hey Paulie, you'll never guess who's here!"

There came no reply.

"Eh, him and that band of his. Why don't you go down love? Here, take these with you, always a good way to make friends," said Granda, winking and handing me a few bottles of lemonade.

"Cheers granda," I said.

I went down the stairs and entered a small basement which had music posters on the wall, a sofa and three guys with guitars, who stopped playing when they saw me.

"Ey, whose the bird?" said one with curly brown hair, who was clearly the oldest.

"Samantha? Is that you?" said another one with perfect eyebrows and straight hair.

"Something you're not telling us Paul?" asked the one with curly hair.

Paul ignored him and gave me a hug.

"Paul! I haven't seen you in ages!" I said, hugging him back. "You look so different, what are you now, 15, 16?"

" 15 going on 16, you're 16 now aren't you?" he asked, letting me go.

"17 in April," I replied.

The youngest boy coughed.

"Oh, yeah, Samantha, meet John and George," said Paul, gesturing to the other boys.

I shook their hands. "Hiya," and we nodded at each other.

"Oh, Paul, Granda told me to bring these down," I said, handing everyone a bottle of lemonade.

"Ta," said George.

"So, why are you over here then?" asked Paul.

"Troubles have started back home," I said.

"Where are you from then?" asked John.

"Belfast," I said, bracing myself for whatever smart comments I was certain were to come next.

"Fenian," he said.

"Scouser," I replied, grinning at him.

He stood still, then, slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Ey, Paulie, I like 'er," John said to Paul, winking.

"So, are you guys a band?" I asked.

"Yeah, wanna give us a listen?" said Paul. "Only we're without a drummer today I'm afraid,"

"Well I drum a bit, if you want me to sit in for you," I said.

"You play the drums?" piped up George, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I replied. "And the guitar,"

"You're musical enough, for a bird," said John.

"I had a lot of free time, needed something to do," I said.

"Sam, do you know Little Richard's song Tutti Frutti on drums? Asked Paul.

"_Obviously." _I said. "Who doesn't?"

"Feisty one you got there Paul," said John, grinning at him and winking.

I sat down behind the drum kit and launched into Tutti Frutti.

3 minutes later, the three boys turned round for my verdict.

"You guys are really good, honestly. You've a great voice John and George you're an amazing guitarist," I said.

"Why, thank you," said George.

"Ta very much love," said John.

Paul coughed.

"Yes, Paul, you are an excellent bassist," I said with a sigh.

He winked. "For a bird, you're not too bad a drummer,"

I laughed.

John downed the rest of his lemonade and stood up.

"Right, let's have some fun. Shall we have a game of footie? Me and the bird versus you two, first to ten wins?" he said.

"Yeah, go on then," I said.

"Come on," said Paul, leading the way upstairs and out to the garden.

Using their coats and my cardigan we made goalposts and set the ball in the middle.

"Right Samantha," John whispered. "We give 'em hell,"

"Nice tactics," I whispered back.

We set the ball in the middle and took our places. With a whistle from George, we were off!

Around 20 minutes later it was 9-8 to John and I; we needed one more to score. It was a throw in for George, so I stood in front of Paul and John stood beside their net.

George got the ball to Paul but I easily got it off him and passed to John, who George was now tackling and Paul was right behind him, trying to get a leg in. John cleared the ball and passed it to me. I took a shot at the free net and scored.

"Get in there!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air.

"Well done Sammy!" said John, hugging me.

I hugged him back. "Great pass Johnny boy!"

Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me, full on the mouth.


	3. Penny Lane

**Hey there guys, hope you are okay. Thanks to you guys who have favourited this story, it means a lot, especially after the copying drama, which is now straightened out. I also changed my pen name because my other one was quite Titanic-y but I'm more in to other fics now so I wanted to be more open, so hey I am now BohemianGirl75. So, enjoy this chapter :D**

**So, review please :) **

**Hannah xx**

****

Luckily, George and Paul didn't see. After we had broken apart, I awkwardly coughed.

"Whoops, got a bit overexcited there," said John, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just slightly," I said. "Shall we forget about it?"

"Good plan," he replied.

After we went inside for another bottle of lemonade it was around 9pm so John and George went home and Granda Pat made me and Paul some Irish stew.

"So," said Paul. "How d'ya reckon Liverpool so far?"

"Paul, I've seen about a square metre of it. There's not a lot to reckon," I said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose you're right about that. D'ya want to come to town tomorrow?"

"I guess so,"

"Right, you two sprouts should get up to bed now," interrupted Granda.

"Night Granda," I said, giving him a hug and scraping my plate.

I was to be staying in the spare room for the duration of my stay. It was small, but, it was cosy at the same time. I put some of my stuff away in the chest of drawers and flopped down on to the bed. I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss John and I had shared. Was it just an accident? It certainly didn't feel that way. But if he thinks I'm going to go steady with him, he has another thing coming. I'm not stupid, I know his type. They'll work their way through every girl in town, looking for one thing and they know how to get it. Well, I'm not that type of girl. I have a bit of bloody dignity; I'm only here a few hours and I've already had a bad boy all over me. It's simply not going to happen.

**The next morning**

I woke up and looked at my watch. It was 9am. Stretching, I went downstairs to discover that no one else was up so I fixed myself some cereal.

_God I have to go to town today with Paul, _I thought. _Shit, what if his other friends are going, that will be the most awkward thing ever. Oh god, what if John's going. _

Fuck.

What if John was there and boasted to all his mates about last night?

_I can't go. Make up something. Say, you're sick or you need to wash your hair or something. Wait, Sam, be logical. It may just be Paul who's going. Calm down and go get dressed._

Putting my bowl in the sink I went upstairs, washed and got dressed in a nice skirt and blouse. I brushed my hair, grabbed a book and went down to the kitchen where I found Paul.

"Oo ook ice," he said with a full mouth.

"You what?"

"You look nice," he said, swallowing.

"Cheers, I wish I could say the same about you," I replied. "Listen, who is all going today?"

"Erm, me and you so far, but I expect we'll meet up with everyone down there,"

"Yay," I said very sarcastically.

"Look Sam, you'll make friends really easy," said Paul diplomatically.

"Paul, that's not my problem. My problems are A. I doubt you go around with girls and B. People are going to take the piss out of me," I grumbled.

"Hey, I have friends who are girls!"

"A likely story,"

"And why would they take the piss out of you?"

"Hmm, let me think, because I'm from fucking Belfast and I have an accent and I say certain words differently,"

"Sam, just go today and if you don't like anyone, well you go straight back home, yeah?"

I sighed. "Fine,"

Paul smiled. "Right I'm going to get dressed and when I come back, we'll go,"

"Hurry yourself, I know what you're like,"

Paul went upstairs and in double quick time, was dressed.

"Well you were quite quick for once," I remarked.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Right, come on then," he said, opening the door.

In comfortable silence we made our way to a bus stop.

"So, is there any decent shops in this town?" I asked.

"There's a chippy, a hairdressers, a department store and erm yeah, everything really," he said.

"Er, right,"

It didn't sound too promising, but maybe I would find a decent pair of shoes or something.

The bus came and we took a seat. George was there too, so he and Paul talked and I looked out the window. At the next stop, I saw a familiar curly haired person, so I looked down. He stuck his foot in the window, and must have recognized me because he said, "'Ello Sam," and clamoured up on to the roof of the bus.

_Who the hell gets on top of a bus? _I thought.

Soon enough, we were in the centre of town.

"Come on Sam," said Paul and so George, Paul and I made our way off the bus to see John and a blonde haired boy jumping down.

"Ey Paulie, ey Georgie, ey Sammy," he said.

"Who's the girl?" said the blonde boy.

"Oh, where are my manners, Pete Shotton, meet Samantha Mc Cartney, cousin of Paul," said John.

"For a second there I thought she was Paul's girl, then I remembered, it's Paul," said Pete, laughing and holding out his hand, which I shook. He didn't seem too bad.

So, the five of us went around town. The shops were okay, but nothing I saw took my fancy. We went to a café, where Pete's girlfriend Mary joined us. I thanked God another girl was there. Mar y and I started talking and we really hit it off, I had a feeling we'd become firm friends.

It was around 4pm by the time we'd done everything we could do.

"Well, today was good," said Pete.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad actually," I agreed.

"Right what do you reckon, Blackpool, tomorrow, us 6?" said John.

Paul and George nodded, Mary said she'd see and Pete said yes which left me. John looked at me, trying to be casual, but I could see he wanted me to go.

"Yeah, alright then, may as well see a bit of Blackpool," I said with a smile.

"Great, right, meet up 'ere at about 10," said John.


	4. A Bump In The Road

**Hey guys! Sooo as promised, here is the Blackpool chapter. Let's see just how feisty Samantha can get ;D **

**Hannah x**

**P.S: A part of this chapter is borrowed from the movie Nowhere Boy.**

****

"Sam. _Sam. _Samantha!" shouted Paul up the stairs.

"What?" I sleepily shouted back.

I heard Paul bounding up the stairs and coming in to my room.

"Get out," I said, chucking a pillow at him.

"It's 9.15, you're going to be late, get ready, hurry up,"

I barely slept a wink. I was really tired, but I just couldn't sleep. And now, on my third day in Liverpool, with my suitcase still packed, I was going to Blackpool. This was going to be my last outing for a while, I needed to find my feet and settle in. Did I even want to go to Blackpool today? Paul would end up making me go anyway.

"You like to please that Lennon guy don't you?" I said, getting up and unzipping my suitcase.

"Get dressed, I'll be downstairs," said Paul, exiting my room.

_Deflecting the question, _I thought.

I got myself looking decent enough and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast, to find Paul at the front door, with his arm blocking me.

"Do you wanna move your arm there Paul?" I said sarcastically.

"We'll get something in Blackpool," he said, opening the door and practically pushing me out.

"Jesus Christ Paul, you get me up early to drag me into Blackpool with all your mates and now you starve me? What is your problem?" I said, seriously pissed off by this point.

"Just come on Sam," said Paul, walking at a fast pace.

Sighing, I trailed slightly behind him until we got to the bus stop. There was no sign of Pete, Mary, George or John. I checked my watch. 10.15.

"Well," I began. "It seems to be past the specified time your friend mentioned," I looked around the small bus stop sarcastically. "And I cannot seem to see the people who are supposed to be going. Good one Mc Cartney,"

"Well," said Paul, just as sarcastically. "It seems that currently they are making their way to the bus stop. One to me, other Mc Cartney,"

I rolled my eyes and remained silent.

"Well hello there shitheads," said John, punching me in the arm.

I punched him back and said hi sarcastically.

"We meet again," said Pete.

Mary smiled and George remained quiet.

"What time does this bus come at?" I asked.

"In about five minutes," said Mary.

For the next five minutes, John, Paul and Pete talked music, Mary and George were talking about the day's arrangements and I was just standing there. I was seriously considering pushing off home until who else but John came over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Lennon, what do you want?" I said.

"Nothing, just wondering why you are being rather anti social," he said with that annoying grin of his. Well two could play that game.

"Well I'm talking aren't I?"

"Good point, but only because I came over 'ere,"

"Oh, give my head peace will you, we've been here five minutes,"

"Well, lucky for you, there's the bus," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and got on the bus. John and Pete climbed on top of it because they were showing off or because Mary and Paul wouldn't give them money.

On the bus, there was an even number of us, thank god, so Mary and me talked about fashion for a while until we pulled up to the bus stop in Blackpool.

At the bus stop there was a dodgy looking group of guys and a few girls standing about.

When they were getting off the bus, John and Pete sort of bumped in to them.

"Whoops, sorry mate," said Pete.

One of the guys looked round. "You come near us again, you're dead meat, you got that?"

"Ey, what's your problem dickhead?" said John, gearing up for a fight.

"You are my problem kid," said the guy, squaring up to John. "And I'm going to take care of you right now,"

He produced a pocket knife and dragged it across John's face.

"Go on then," said John, daring him.

It turned out that dragging it across his face was just a distraction, instead the guy slashed John's thigh. Usually in situations like these I would stay out of it, but I hate it when someone hates another person for apparently no reason, and there was completely no need to do that, so instead of staying logical, I saw red and went for this guy.

I stepped in between the pair of them and pushed the guy back, landing a solid punch on his right cheek.

"You cowardly bastard, you can't even fight, you've no balls. I ever see with that knife again you're fucking dead!" I shouted, kneeing him in between his legs for good measure.

For a moment he looked like he was going to come at me, then he started to back away.

This was until, of course, one of the girls came up and slapped me across the face. Well I certainly wasn't having that. I slapped her right back and slammed her up against the bus stop.

"I'd advise you not to get on the wrong side of me love," I said.

She spat at me and ran away and I was left standing there with John on the ground in pain, Pete kneeling beside him and Paul, George and Mary looking at me in shock.

"That was..amazing," said George.

"No one's ever stood up to Terry's gang like that," said Paul in awe.

"Well then no one has a pair of balls around here," I said, getting down beside John. "How bad you hit Lennon?"

"Bastard couldn't get a knife in his foot, the swine," he said, trying to make a joke out of the situation, but I could see he was in pain.

"You'll be fine, don't worry, I did medical training in school," I said, taking a look at the wound. It wasn't particularly deep, but it was a good three inches long, a nasty nick. I tore off a strip of my skirt to stem the blood and tied it round his thigh. "That should do you," I said, helping him up.

"Thank you Sam," he whispered, sounding quite sincere.

"No problem John," I said, half smiling.

"Right," he said loudly. "Are we gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna go and have some fun? Come head!"

And with that we all ran towards the pier.


	5. Things We Said Today

**Chapter 5: Things we said today**

A/N; hey guys, hopefully this will go up okay because I'm on my iPod. I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you enjoy this!

Hannah XD

And fun we had.

We headed first for the pier where we managed to scrape together enough to buy us two portions of chips drenched in salt and vinegar, which we split between us.

Even though it was freezing, John and Paul insisted that we go to the beach even with me, Mary, Pete and George protesting.

I was standing huddled in my coat near where the tide was lapping gently. I wanted to be on the water but in this weather and with that current, it would be suicide. I smiled to myself, remembering how back home, on a rare warm day you could take the train and go to Helen's Bay and sunbathe and swim. But I could feel the wind whipping at my face and sighed. It would be a while before I would be swimming again.

Suddenly a pair of hands snaked round my waist.

"I know something that could keep us warm," John whispered.

"Oh really now?" I murmured in spite of myself.

Before, a few hours previously even, I was dismissive toward him, writing him off as Paul's friend, telling myself it was pointless to befriend him. But now with his arms around my waist and his chin in my neck I smiled to myself. It was hard to not like him and I knew that feeling.

I was falling for him.

I'd only felt like this once before. It was a boy who lived in the same street as me, he'd moved in a year before I moved to Liverpool. We smiled and nodded at each other and eventually he asked me to the monthly dance. I happily agreed and for a few months we were inseparable. We kissed and cuddled, nothing further, but I loved him. After two weeks with no word from him I thought I'd blown it. Then when I met his mother in town and asked her about it, she let a single tear roll down her cheek before whispering that he had been killed by a bomb. For months I would do nothing but get up, go to school, come home and stare numbly in to space. After that I'd decided that was it, I was not to let myself love anyone because they'd probably get taken away from me by a bomb or something related.

Rousing myself, I thought but this isn't belfast, theres no threat of a bomb, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to like someone again.

While I had been deep in thought, John had been busying himself getting acquainted with my neck. I'll admit, it felt good to actually have someone holding me again with their lips kissing, sucking and gently biting my neck.

As slightly ashamed as I am to admit it, I girlishly giggled and looked down.

I felt him grin, knowing he had trapped me in his web. Then I had a thought and grinned to myself. Why put all my eggs in one basket?

I turned round to face him, put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. "Dream on, sunshine," I said.

He flicked his eyebrows and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, murmuring,"Well McCartney, I like a challenge,"

"Well, Lennon that's exactly what you're going to get," I murmured back.

Paul's POV

I stood beside Mary and Pete, who were rather busy with each other, and George, who was fidgeting. I was looking at my cousin with my best friend and I didn't want them to go out. Not because I was jealous in anyway, we're related, but because I know what Johns like with girls. He's the one night stand kind of guy, to put it lightly and I wouldn't stand for him to mess with my family.

George's POV

I hated myself for not making a move, but I thought because we'd only met that I was doing the right thing, being a gentleman, clearly John didn't have the same approach and Samantha seemed to be loving it. I sighed to myself as I watched him grab her collar and kiss her.


	6. Revelations & A New Face

**Chapter 6; Revelations + A New Face**

A/N; hola from espana, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please review, it makes me happy :D

Johns POV

I slid my hands from her waist up past her ribs and rested them on her neck before I grabbed her collar and pulled her face to mine so that our lips were just brushing against each other. I looked into her eyes once as I started to kiss her softly, gently sucking on her bottom lip. She put her hands round my neck and I used my hands on her waist to close the gap between us. I decided to test the waters further and licked her top lip, which she seemed to enjoy because she mmm'd once and looked down, an adorable blush spreading on her face. Using one hand, I turned her face up toward me. "That was cute," I murmured and then whispered on her lips, "And incredibly sexy,"

Sams POV

I felt a million butterflies flutter through me. He had called me sexy. Never, ever had I got such a compliment. I decided to try and live up to this and leaned up to kiss him again, this time using my tongue. I also bit down gently on his bottom lip and it was his turn to mmm. I'd only known him two days and I was already kissing him. But I didn't care.

Johns POV

She was a brilliant kisser, she was beautiful, she was funny and I wanted her to be mine. Slowly, I slid my hands down the curves of her hips and rested them on her arse. She mustn't have minded because she smiled into my lips. I took this to mean 'continue' so I did, giving her arse a squeeze.

Pauls POV

Okay, he had his hands all over her now, I had to go stop them. I marched over and tapped John on the shoulder. When neither of them responded, I gave a loud cough, which broke them apart.

"Yes?" said Samantha icily, glaring at me.

"I, erm, need to talk to John. In private," I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and stalked off in the opposite direction, I assumed to go over to George, Pete and Mary.

"What the fuck?" said me and John at the same time.

"Okay I know why I'm saying that, why are you?" he said.

"What do you think you're doing with Sam?!" I hissed. "I know what you're like, you'll do stuff with her then dump her, like every other girl and I'm not standing for it, she's family John!"

He rolled his eyes. "Macca, don't get your knickers in a twist, if I ask her out, which, by the way, is none of your business, obviously I wouldn't fucking cheat on her. She's different. Beautiful. Funny. Sexy. Great kisser and she-"

I cut him off with a light slap to his arm. "Shut up, she's my cousin! If you do this, you be a fucking gentleman to her, you hear me? If you break her heart, I'll break your face, understand?" I said seriously. I could see he was biting his lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Jesus Macca, I can handle myself," I heard from behind me and turned round to find Sam with a gorgeous, brown haired, brown eyed girl.

Sams POV

When that bastard Paul had interrupted John and me I decided to go get an ice cream to cool down. I threw myself into a chair and sipped on my milkshake because the ice cream did not look the nicest. After about five minutes, A girl with long brown hair sat down beside me and she looked familar. Jasmine, was it? Racking my brains to see where I knew her from, she answered the question for me.

"Well if it isn't Samantha Mc Cartney," she grinned.

Yasmine! That was it.

"Oh my god Yasmine!" I said, hugging her.

I knew where I knew her from; how could I forget? We were best friends from the ages of 4 to 6. Originally from Belgium, her parent had moved to Belfast when there was some animosity back home. Then the troubles started and she told me they were making her go to England. I still have the half of the friendship necklace she gave me tucked away in a jewellery box.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well the troubles got so bad back home so my mum sent me to live here with my cousin Paul and our grandad. Paul forced me to come here today with his mates George Harrison, I think that's his second name, Pete something and his girlfriend Mary and John Lennon," I bit my lip, not wanting to tell her we'd kissed.

She raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me your out with Lennon and his crowd?"

"Er, yeah why?" I said. Her tone wasn't too cheerful.

"I had a huge crush on him at one stage, I mean, everyone did. He went out with an old friend of mine, long time ago and he cheated on her quite a few times. She took him back, but he kept on, so she dumped him in the end, although the way he tells it is that he dumped her. He's a total player," she said darkly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course that was all he wanted. Inwardly I cursed myself for being so stupid and shook my head. "Fuck," I mumbled.

"What?" she said.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone, but-" I sighed and mentally prepared myself. "He kissed me about five minutes ago, really kissed me and then Paul interrupted so I walked down here and I should be getting back," I said in a rush.

"He kissed you?" she said slowly. I nodded.

"What was it like?"

I thought.

"Amazing, just perfect,"

"Oh my god, we have to get back, come on," she said, grabbing my hand and we raced down the beach until I heard Paul saying something like if John broke my heart, Paul would kill him. I had to laugh. Our Paul isn't much of a fighter. In fact, he isn't much physically to be honest.

"Jesus Macca I can handle myself," I said. I was a year older than him, had seven years of martial arts training under my belt and I was from fucking Belfast, the most dangerous place I knew of. A broken heart was nothing to me. Well, not anymore.

Macca was staring at Yasmine and it was getting slightly creepy so I decided to break the silence.

"Everyone, this is Yasmine Nollet, she's an old friend," I announced.

"Hello there," said Paul smoothly and I rolled my eyes, but she was looking at him the same way he had when I brought her down. I shook my head and motioned for John to follow me as I put some distance between us and Paul and Yasmine.

"So where were we?" he said in a low voice, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me to him. I could hear Yasmine's words echoing in my mind, but I didn't care, I needed his lips on mine again. Its not like I was morally obligated to go out with him. Friends with benefits suited me just fine. And say, if I did to out with him and I found he cheated, I'd give as good as I got, two could play that game. But somehow I thought he'd be different with me. I'm not saying I'm anything special, but on the night we played football he kissed me and about ten minutes ago, that was the best kiss I ever had. Whatever, I could sort out the emotion thing later, right now I wanted to feel his beautiful lips so I pulled him by his collar and kissed him for the third time.


	7. Christ You Know It Ain't Easy

**Chapter 7; Christ You Know It Ain't Easy**

A/N; okay me and my friend Yas (check out her fic I Know What It's Like to Be Dead, it's awesome) struck a deal to get another chapter up tonight because we needed to know what was happening in each others stories so here we go, enjoy and please review :D

George's POV

For the rest of the day, we walked around in an awkward group of seven; Mary and Pete were all over each other, Paul and Samantha's friend Yasmine were talking about everything under the sun, John couldn't keep his hands off Samantha and she was being all cute and making him laugh. Then it was me. How I wished it was me who she was making laugh. That bastard John, as usual, had got in before me. I racked my brains for something I could do to show her I was better for her. Then I glanced over at the pair of them and I saw how happy she was and decided I couldn't be the one to ruin that. But someone else could..

*later that day*

Paul's POV

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Samanthas bedroom door. I was doing this for George as much I was doing it for myself. He was in my room, ears pressed to the wall and I had come to have it out with Sam.

She opened the door, and by her face she was obviously still pissed at me for interrupting her and John earlier on.

"Can I come in?" I said.

She shrugged and walked round to the other side of her bed, putting away clothes and stuff. I gulped.

"He's not right for you," I blurted out.

She took a breath before she spun round to face me and said in a dangerously low voice,"Now you listen to me James Paul McCartney. It is not up to you who I date. Its certainly not up to you to tell me who's right for me. I'm older and more experienced than you, I can handle myself. Now what is your problem with your mate and me messing around?"

"It's just messing around? It didn't look like that," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Its none of your fucking business!" she shouted. I could see she was about to blow her top.

"He's a player, he'll dump you five minutes after you start going out!"

"You don't know that, and you can talk, you were all over my friend today and you'd known her five minutes, you fucking hypocrite!"

"Well, why not go out with someone like George?" I said in a calm voice, knowing he could hear every word and fearing what she was going to say.

"I don't bloody well know him, he's sweet but he's a year younger than me, now fuck off Paul, just fuck off!" she yelled, storming off past me and downstairs. I heard the door slam and went back in to my room where George was deep in thought.

"I dunno whether to be happy because she thinks I'm sweet or sad because she thinks I'm too young for her,"

I rolled my eyes.

Some people need to get their priorities straight.

Sams POV

I shoved past Paul and stormed downstairs, making sure to slam the front door. Grandad was out, so I didn't make any unnecessary noise.

I started walking very fast. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get out of that house. Who the fuck did Paul think he was? Telling me who I couldn't and couldn't date. If we weren't related, I could put it down to jealousy, but, unfortunately we are.

I was almost jogging now, I was storming down the street that fast, and not really looking where I was going.

Suddenly, I bumped into something hard and fell to the ground and passed out.

When I came round a few minutes later I looked up and saw what I had bumped in to.

A boy with black sweeping hair, freckles and striking grey-blue eyes was staring down at me.

A/N; oh wow, Paul and Sam had quite a bust up, who do you think our mystery man is?

Hint; it's not Ringo ;D


	8. Get Back

**A/N; hola guys, so in this chapter or the next, im skipping ahead a few years to create some drama, so I hope you won't mind that, and enjoy this, lets find out who our mystery man is. FiendishThingy00: you were right :D**

**Hannah xxxx**

*Sam's POV*

I couldn't stop myself from looking into his eyes; there was something in them that made you not want to turn away.

"God I'm so sorry," he said, taking one of my hands in his and putting his other one around my waist to help me up.

"Erm, don't worry it's nothing," I said.

"I'm Stuart by the way, and I don't usually greet people like this," he grinned.

"I'm er-," I began, still mesmerized by his eyes. What was my name again? "Samantha, Samantha McCartney,"

"Well Samantha, Samantha McCartney, I'm Stuart, Stuart Sutcliffe," he said. "And can I ask, where were you going in such a hurry?"

I thought to myself. I wasn't actually going anywhere. I just needed to get away from Paul. I mentally grimaced, recalling our argument.

"I wasn't really going anywhere, to be honest," I admitted.

"You could go for a coffee with me sometime?" he said, winking.

My thoughts turned to the kiss John and I had shared on the beach earlier. Then what Yas had said about him. I didn't exactly know where I stood with him yet, so coffee couldn't hurt, right?

"Sure," I grinned. "I'd like that,"

He smiled at me and it was all I could do to not stay looking at his eyes. I glanced down at my watch and frowned.

"I'd love to stay, but I've to be getting back now," I said reluctantly.

"I'll walk you back," said Stu.

So, we walked back to my house and he told me about himself; how he adored art and that's what he wanted to know, then I whipped out my Belfast story, which he was interested in, until we came to my front door.

I smiled. "We should do that again sometime,"

He winked. "We've still got that coffee,"

I watched him as he walked off down the street and let myself into the house. It seemed quiet.

"Granda? Paul?" I said loudly, then walked into the living room to find them sitting on the couch, deathly pale. Granda's face was red, as if he'd been crying.

"What's going on?" I said, confused.

"Oh Sammy," said Granda, barely audibly, and he stood up and gave me a hug.

"Gramps, what's going on?" I repeated, and with that he broke down and ran in to the kitchen.

I searched Paul's face.

"Erm, Sam, you might want to sit down," he said.

"Paul, if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to-"

"Your mum got killed by a bomb," he blurted out.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. My legs turned to jelly and I grabbed the side of the couch for support. I controlled my breathing to whisper that it couldn't be true, it had to be someone else's mum, not mine. Not my strong, fierce, protective matriarch mother. For a while I just sat on the sofa staring numbly in to space. Then, I clicked into action and ran upstairs, grabbed a bag and threw some money and clothes in it.

"I'm going home," I mumbled to Paul.

"What? You can't," he said.

"I can, I will and I'm going to, tell Granda I'll be back soon," I said, opening the door and walking in what I hoped was the direction of the docks. I ended up meeting John, who knew there was something wrong by how pale I was.

"What's wrong love?" he said, frowning.

"Where's the docks?" I said quietly, avoiding the question.

He pointed down the street and to the right and I started walking in that direction, then he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey , why, what's wrong, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, my mum was killed," I said, walking on.

"What? How…what…"he tailed off.

I shook my head and blinked back tears and whispered, "I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll try and ring you,"

I reached up to kiss him on the cheek and then I walked round to the docks, right out of my new life.

*John's POV*

It felt like I had been tasting her lips five minutes ago. Oh God, her sexy, full, pouty lips that turn me on every time by thinking about them. The way she mmm'd and moaned slightly when she was kissing me. How she was different from all the rest of them. My hands on her arse. Don't get me started on that.

I was lusting after her so bad and she was gone, so I ran to a house where I knew I would always be welcome. When she answered the door and looked pointedly up at me, I said nothing and just slammed her against the wall and pressed my body on hers, my lips on to hers. They weren't Samantha's, but they were close enough and she didn't seem to care so I started to rip her clothes off. I didn't care, I needed someone right here, right now and she'd always had a crush on me, and we'd met up and did some *cough* stuff before, but for now I just wanted to fuck the brains out of someone, to get my anger at losing Samantha so quickly, out of my system. And I knew just how she liked it; Yasmine and I were friends with benefits.

*summer of 1962*

I started to make my way round to the familiar street and knocked on the door, a smile plastered on my face.

"Sam!" yelled Paul, grinning and throwing his arms round me. "You're back!"

"Yeah well, I was finally ready to move on," I said, setting my case down.

"Well come on in," he said, leading me in to the living room where George was sat reading the paper. He had grown up so much in the last 5 years, and although we'd got quite close from writing to each other, I realised I had missed him.

"Georgie!" I said, holding out my arms.

Grinning, he stood up and twirled my round.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too, but I'm glad your back," he replied.

"Hang on," I frowned. "Where's John? And my friend Yas, is she still here?"

I didn't need an answer to that question, as I walked in to the old kitchen and saw the pair of them making out, hands all over each other.

**A/N: wow, drama or what, I hope you guys don't mind the fast forward, but wait and see whats coming up in the next chapter ;D hope you guys enjoyed this and please review :D**


	9. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: hey guys, at last, another chapter, lets gooooooo**

**hannah xxx**

**p.s: I know the song at the end of this chapter was written a lot later than '62, but this is fiction xD**

***John's POV***

It had been 5 years since Yas and I started going out. Sure, I'd cheated on her the odd time, nothing serious though, but I wasn't really that much in love with her. Every time I kissed her, I pretended I was kissing Samantha.

God, how I missed her. I had begun to think I'd never see her again, when lo and behold I saw her standing there looking slightly shocked as I made out with Yas in Paul's kitchen. Then she grinned and wolf whistled.

"Wow," she said. "Someone's been busy,"

Yas blushed and I bit my lip.

"Anyway," she said. "I've fucking missed the pair of you, come here,"

She hugged Yas before turning her attention to me and I put my arms around her waist and breathed in her scent, for what seemed like an extortionate amount of time.

"You're back," I said, still in disbelief.

"Couldn't get rid of me for that long," said Samantha, going in to the living room, where Yas & I followed where George and Paul were talking.

"Hey Sam, did you know that Great Aunt Martha passed on a while ago?" said Paul.

"Really?" said Sam, looking up. "When?"

Paul shrugged. "I dunno, but she's left the entire family use of her villa in the south of Spain, why don't we all get out of here for a few weeks?"

I grinned. It could be my chance to get back with Sam.

"I'm up for it," I said, and everyone agreed.

It was on.

***Sam's POV***

Wow.

I did not see that one coming.

Yas had told me she had a crush on him years ago, not now. Anyway, why was I feeling like this? It's not like we'd ever had anything, just a few kisses. Great kisses. Amazing, perfect kisses. God,I needed to get him out of my head. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was jealous. Even though John and I had never went out, I still wanted him, and I had done for the past five years. I decided to try and be happy for them, although every time I saw them together, I wished it was me instead of Yas.

***George's POV***

It's not fair. She shouldn't have came back to them two making out in Paul's kitchen, that wasn't right, one of us should have warned her. I still had a huge crush on her, but I didn't want to mess with her feelings. I'd tell her on this holiday, I had to, I'd been suppressing my feelings for five years, I couldn't do it any longer.

***Paul's POV***

Honestly, when they first started going out, none of us expected it to last, they were such an unlikely couple. Of course, he'd cheated on her, everyone knew, but whether she did or not was a different story. I had had a crush on her ever since we'd been introduced on that fateful day at the beach five years ago. But of course, John had swooped in there as soon as Samantha had left. I'd only recently found out that they had actually known each other before they started a relationship, but still, everything was all wrong. I just hoped it would sort itself out on our 3 weeks on the Costa del Sol.

_***two weeks later***_

***John's POV***

I put on my sunglasses as we stepped off the plane and in to the airport to get our bags. The heat was insane and the sweat was already lashing off me.

The drive to the villa didn't take that long and it was bloody magnificent; 5 bedrooms, all with bathrooms, a pool, a poolhouse and even an outdoor kitchen. It was brilliant.

Yas and I took one of the double rooms, Paul took another, and George and Sam each had a twin room.

We all started unpacking and I told Yas I was going to grab a glass of water, which was a complete lie. I went in to Sam's room and put my hands round her waist from behind, reminiscent of our proper first kiss on the beach.

I was going to get her back, somehow, even if I had to break up with Yas while we were still out here. I should have dumped her years ago, she was just my replacement for Samantha. That's shallow as fuck, but it's true.

"John, you're going out with one of my best friends," she sighed, pushing my hands down, which only encouraged me. I started running my hands over her inner thighs.

"And does she have to know?" I murmured in to her neck. I could feel her ready to give in, but she turned round, pushed me away and shook her head. "No, you're with her now, not me, this wouldn't be right,"

I pouted.

"Sorry, sunshine," she said, sighing heavily. "It's not happening,"

"That's what you think," I said under my breath so she wouldn't hear, and turned to walk out of the room, up to my one.

"Sweetie, Paul and I are going to go to the supermarket to get food, any specific requests?" asked Yas. She had changed into a short sundress, and I licked my lips, then immediately mentally kicked myself. I was going to have to stop thinking about Yas like this if I wanted Sam back.

"Er, no babe, just the usual," I smiled, and kissed her.

I waited until I heard the door click and grabbed my guitar. I couldn't bring myself to leave it at home. Sitting on the bed, I took a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and started strumming the tune to a song I'd written on the plane, singing it as I went.

_I want you_

_I want you so bad_

_I want you_

_I want you so bad it's driving me mad_

_It's driving me mad_

_I want you_

_I want you so bad babe_

_I want you_

_I want you so bad it's driving me mad_

_It's driving me mad_


	10. Help

**A/N: hey guys, another chapter wooo**

**Hannah xxx**

***Yasmine's POV***

This was it.

It was my chance, at last.

I never quite got to be alone with Paul anymore, even though when we'd first met, we'd really hit it off.

But then, when Samantha left and John had came and found me; how could I say no?

And now here we all were, five years later.

We walked down to the supermarket and I became painfully aware that I was wearing a short, flimsy sundress.

Walking round, we bought a few things like bread, milk, beer and some snacks; the other stuff could wait.

Struggling with a bag each, we decided to cut up a back road to get back to our villa.

"So," began Paul, making small talk. "Great weath-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his and to my surprise, he dropped his bags and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and he parted my lips with his tongue. He was a different kisser compared to John, but I liked it, I have to say. Thinking of him, I pulled back.

"Fuck, I, ehm, dunno, what came over me…." I said, biting my lip and looking down.

What the hell had I just done?

***Paul's POV***

Here I was getting everything I had wanted since I was 15 years old, so why did it feel strange?

I knew why.

Because she wasn't mine to take.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted her, but I knew John, even though he himself had cheated, would murder me if I touched her. But, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

While I was thinking, Yasmine was gabbling on.

"..so sorry Paul, oh god, it's just things between me and John have been not good recently, and I just, don't hate me, please, I-"

This time it was my turn to cut her off. Tilting her head up, I pressed my lips against hers, and, forgetting we were in a public place, I slowly walked backwards until she was against a wall, and she tilted her head further up to deepen the kiss. By this point, my hands were tangled in her hair, then feeling all over her body. God, she had a great figure. Her hands were on my neck, pulling me closer. Eventually, my hands wandered down to her arse and I picked her up, and she didn't seem to mind because she wrapped her legs around my waist. I wanted to get her home and make love to her, but I knew I couldn't so I sighed and pulled back.

" I want this. Believe me, I've wanted this since I was 15. But while you're still with him, nothing can happen," I said, frowning.

She pouted, which made her look even sexier. "I know, I know, I just wanted to feel like someone cared about me, it's been a while since I have, you know?"

I gave her a peck on the lips. "I know, and I do care about you. We'll get this sorted when we get home, but we've to play happy families for 3 weeks, can you do that?"

She nodded and got out of my arms. "You're such a good guy Paul,"

I grinned. "Why thank you,"

We picked up our bags and started to make our way to the villa, where drama was already happening.

***George's POV***

I couldn't wait any longer. Paul and Yasmine were out, John was upstairs and Samantha was in the outdoor kitchen, giving it a quick clean. It's not like I was doing anything wrong; we were both single.

I went down and immediately I noticed she had changed into a bikini and she had an oversized shirt on over it. The legs on that girl, Jesus Christ.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I went over to her and decided there was to be no beating around the bush.

"Samantha?"

"Yes Georgie?" she said, looking up at me expectantly with those big green eyes.

I debated on how to say it. "Well, ehm, thing is, I, god, where to start,"

I might not have thought the whole "no beating around the bush thing" through. Ah well.

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this, so I'll show you instead," I said, stepping closer to her.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Without warning, I had my arms around her waist and had her on the table and my lips were on hers. All I was thinking was that I wanted to do this forever. She had the nicest, fullest lips ever and finally I was kissing her. I'm glad I didn't make a move when we were younger, because she thought I was a kid, and I'm still two years younger than her, but I'd matured now and I was taller and bigger than her.

I think she liked it, because she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Behind us we heard footsteps, I thought it was John, but it was only Paul and Yasmine and they were…holding hands?

I thought John and Yasmine were a thing, although to be fair, he didn't see it as anything serious, so why should she?

I went back to kissing Samantha, and to my surprise, Paul put Yasmine on the table and started kissing her, and for a while we were just kissing, and I'm assuming Paul felt how I did; that he'd finally got what he wanted.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps behind us, which could only mean one thing; John was here.

We all slowly turned round to face him, and his usually brown eyes had gone a dark shade of black.

"Well, we've been busy haven't we?" he said in a low voice, glaring at the four of us.

None of us talked, Yas blushed, Sam looked down, I fidgeted and Paul bit his lip.

"Don't let me spoil your fun," he said, stalking off in to the house.


	11. Love, Love Me Do

**A/N: I felt like writing tonight? Anyway, parts of this have some sexy parts, so beware**

**Hannnnnnnnnah x**

***third person***

They decided amongst themselves that Samantha should be the one to go up to him and we'd all try and listen as best they could.

Silently, she crept up the stairs, knocked on his door, and without waiting for an answer, walked in.

***John's POV***

Why was I so unbelievably fucked off? George and Samantha were single, as was Paul, and although he'd been kissing my girlfriend, I was going to break it off with her anyway, so why was jealousy rearing it's ugly head?

There came a knock on the door and Samantha walked in.

"John," she said pleasantly. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Where did I begin?

"Firstly, my _girlfriend-," _I emphasised the word so the nosy bastards could hear, when a shout from Yasmine interrupted me.

"_Ex _girlfriend," she shouted.

"Fine. My _ex _girlfriend kisses my best mate, my other best mate is kissing the girl he knows I love," I said, glaring over at her. "It should be _me _kissing you, not him,"

"We kissed about 3 times, it's not a big deal!" she yelled. She would later tell me that she wanted me badly too at that stage but didn't let on.

"And, what, they meant nothing to you!?" I yelled back.

"That's completely irrelevant!"

"Well maybe this one will," I said, and before she could do anything, I had my lips on hers. It was just like that day at the beach; I was finally tasting her lips again, and by fuck, I was going to make the most of it. I alternated between sucking her top lip and biting her bottom one while licking round her mouth. She was trying not to kiss me back, but she inadvertently mmm'd and I pulled back and smirked.

"You see?"

I was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face. "I've just kissed George, I'm not going to kiss you five minutes later, I'm not some whore!"

I'll admit, I was a bit blinded with fury. I threw her against the wall and slapped her right back, pressing my body against hers. I fucking wanted her and I was going to have her.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said in a low voice.

"I was defending myself," I said pointedly.

"You hit me," she said.

I put my face closer to hers and murmured, "Like you didn't love it,"

I was just seeing what she was going to say to that, but to my surprise she turned her face away and I grinned. She _did _like it.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "You think Georgie can do it like I do?"

"Maybe I don't want it that way, maybe I don't want it from either of you!" she yelled and I could see she was about to blow her top. "I'm not that attracted to George, although he is the sweetest fucking person ever, and I don't want to mess with him! And I'm certainly not doing anything with you, you've only just got out of a relationship!"

I had to be honest; when she was angry and very physical, she turned me on so much. And those fucking legs.

"Well, I fucking want you, and I'm the one who had you, and George certainly isn't taking that away from me, you're mine love," I said quietly.

She snorted. "I'm 'yours'"?" she raised an eyebrow.

I took her wrists and held them tight against her sides. "That's right,"

"And if I say no?"

"You don't get a choice, I'm going to do what I want to you, and you'll be powerless to stop me,"

"Powerless you say? I could fight you easily,"

"With your hands tied?"

Before she knew what was happening I whipped off her bikini strap and bound her hands tightly behind her back.

"Untie me," she said, glaring at me.

"Nope," I said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Yes, I fucking mean it,"

"And so do I, I know you want this love, I see it in your eyes," I said; and I could; her eyes were practically burning with lust, I was proud I had that much effect on her.

I started to tug down her bikini bottoms from underneath her baggy shirt.

"Stop. It," she said through gritted teeth.

"Just shut up and enjoy it, it's going to be happening a lot more," I whispered in her ear, while lightly rubbing her inner thighs.

I teased her; sliding a finger in, then out again, for about five minutes, until I got her really worked up and she was grinding her hips against my hands, which drove me wild, and biting her lip to keep from moaning.

I put more of my fingers inside her and started working her properly, biting on her neck at the same time, and she came almost instantly.

"So that's how you like it," I murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"You like it rough,"

"I do not,"

"Yes you do. You loved me biting you and you loved me tying you up," I edged my lips closer to hers and whispered right before I kissed her, "and I bet you'll love this," and I slapped her again. She looked down and pouted, and I took the opportunity to bite her lip, just enough to hurt her. She whimpered, but I knew she was loving it.

"Isn't that a shame," I said, using my "turn on" tone. "You're all tied up, and can't do anything to me, but I can do whatever I want to you,"

I knew I had her then, I'd weakened her.

She bit her lip. "Please,"

"Please? Please what love?" I said, while pressing my body up against hers so she could feel how hard I was.

"Please Johnny, I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

I liked her using my nickname, it made her even cuter and sexier. But she had been a challenge for me, so I was going to challenge her.

"But I thought you didn't want me," I said, teasingly.

She shook her head. "I do, I've wanted this for five years, I'm not begging you, so shut up and fuck me,"

This turned me on so much that I had my clothes off in 20 seconds. I knew she wanted it. I was determined to make her scream my name, moan for all she was worth and beg for more.

***George's POV***

That fucking wanker had used whatever ways he had to get the girl I wanted in to bed. Twat. I'd get him for this. I would. Eventually I decided to go to bed, because Paul and Yasmine were getting busy on the couch.

***John's POV***

When all was said and done two hours later, I had scratches up and down my back and she was lying asleep beside me.

God, did she wail. She couldn't scream that loud because everyone was there, so she had to bite her lip.

She was fucking amazing in bed, letting me do what I had wanted to do to her for so long.

As I pulled her naked body into my arms and she snuggled into my chest, I made a promise to myself that I'd never let her go again.


	12. A Small Crush

**A/N: hey guys, so you may think everythings good, but its really not ;D**

**Hannah x**

***Sam's POV***

I woke up the next morning and sighed happily as I remembered the events of the previous day. I finally had John, after 5 years, and now here I was, naked in his arms. I giggled and realised I should probably put some clothes on, so I got up and walked in to his bathroom to grab a bathrobe, because my clothes were downstairs in my room.

Then, I felt his arms snake round my waist and his chin against my neck.

"You don't need to put clothes on love," he said and I grinned and turned round to face him.

"We can't be naked all the time babe," I said, kissing his nose and he pouted.

I grinned and walked downstairs, making sure to wiggle my ass.

He wolf whistled. "Shake that arse, love," and I grinned, going into my room, where I found George sitting on my bed. I instinctively pulled the robe up further to cover myself.

"Erm, Georgie, what are you doing here?" I said awkwardly.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," he said, patting the space beside him, and I sat beside him, leaving a decent gap between us.

"Well for god's sake shove up, I don't bite," he said, trying to break the ice.

I smiled to myself. It was George, why was I being so self conscious?

I moved up to sit beside him and smiled up at his dark eyes. "What's up?"

"That kiss we had yesterday, I-" he began but I cut him off.

Oh fuck fuck fuck, I had completely forgotten about that, after I had gone up to see what was wrong with John, I didn't expect us to be having sex. Well, I sort of did, but still. I really wasn't that attracted to George, kissing him was probably a mistake, but I was lonely, and he kissed me first anyway. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings though, he was, after all, one of my closest friends.

"George, I'm so sorry, I love you as a friend, and I don't want to hurt you in anyway, but the honest truth is I'm not attracted to you, please don't hate me," I said, close to tears.

***George's POV***

God she was so beautiful. And I couldn't tell her that it was killing me. So I did the only thing I could think of. Lied.

I pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair.

"I was going to say that it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry," I sighed. "I was…lonely too I suppose,"

"Really?" she said. "So we're still okay, we're still Sammy and Georgie?"

I laughed and nodded.

"We're still Sammy and Georgie,"

The only problem with that is that I wanted us to be Sammy and Georgie _Harrison._

***Yasmine's POV***

I woke up and woozily rubbed my eyes.

I was lying on something hard.

John?

_Paul._

Oh dear god, I'd slept with Paul last night. I grinned to myself. He was pretty good. Not _as _good as John, but who was?

I smiled and just lay there on top of him for a while, playing with his gorgeous hair and occasionally kissing his chest until he woke up and grinned at me.

"Well hello there beautiful," he said, winking at me.

"Morning, sexy," I said, leaning up to kiss his pouty lips. I swear, judging just by kissing his and looking at Sam's, they must run in their family.

"Mh, so what do you want to do today?" he said.

"Kiss you forever," I said truthfully.

"Well, my fair lady that can be arranged," he grinned, pulling me on top of him and kissing me passionately. Suddenly I knew where this was going and I smiled what I hoped was a sexy smile at him.

***George's POV***

I went outside and sat by the pool and opened a beer. It was only 1.30pm, so fuck, my life was practically over anyway, what did a few early beers matter? Why, oh why, does this keep happening to me? Fine, he's only got her twice, but why do I keep missing my chance? What the fuck has he got that I haven't? Alright, he might be ever so slightly better in bed, not that I knew what he was like, but still, I was after her so bad.

***Yasmine's POV***

I had to laugh to myself. Paul and I had just had a bit of quick sex before breakfast. Grinning, I looked up at him. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence McCartney?"

He grinned. "If that's what you want Nollet,"

I smiled and lay beside him, playing with his fingers.

There was a thought niggling at the back of my mind.

It had been there for five years.

Since I first met the bloke really.

Sure, he was younger than me, sure I knew he didn't like me, but you can't help what you feel.

I was nursing a small, well, larger than small, crush on George.

**A/N; short, but dramatic right?**

**Reviews make me happy :D**


End file.
